guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter
Description Easter weekend is a special event coinciding with the Christian holiday of Easter. During this weekend, two items are available as random drops, a Chocolate Bunny and a Golden Egg. Occurrences * April 6-8 2007 * March 21-23 2008 * April 10-12 2009 * April 2-4 2010 The Scribe's Tale The Bunny Messenger Hopefully this narrative won't earn me a trip to the Sardelac Sanitarium. I remain confident in my faculties, though, because I learned last month that even the oddest story from the most peculiar ''source can turn out to have merit. A talking rabbit approached me earlier this week. Yes, indeed—floppy ears, cotton tail, and buck teeth. At first, I thought The Frog was playing a trick on me, for he is notorious for enjoying practical jokes. Convinced he took me as a fool, I asked him, bluntly: "Why do you wear that stupid bunny suit?" To which he responded, calmly: "Why are you wearing that stupid man suit?" Despite the cryptic response, I soon came to realize that I was not talking to my amphibian friend. Normally, I would have dismissed this occurrence as the outcome of an overly generous serving of rice wine. However, the hopping hare convinced me to stay a while and listen to what he had to say. I am certainly glad I heard him out, for he imparted valuable knowledge about the upcoming weekend. Those who enjoy working toward various titles should pay close attention to the musings of this bunny. Much like the strange shamrock-themed items that appeared a few weeks ago, we can expect to see more odd trinkets popping into existence this weekend. According to my erm…source, two items will show up at week's end. The first is a chocolate bunny that provides quite the sugar rush when consumed and, due to the decadent amount of sugar in this confection, rewards those who indulge with two points toward their Sweet Tooth title. The second item is a mysterious golden egg that supposedly gives a temporary boost to one's abilities. In addition, this oval treat is reputed to provide those lucky enough to find one a point toward their Treasure Hunter titles. And, as if that were not enough, I was told the mysterious contents of these golden eggs also grant one point toward the Sweet Tooth title. Truly a three-fold blessing! I believe this strange celebration revolves around a "fertility" theme. We are just beginning the Season of the Zephyr—often associated with matrimony, courtship, and fertility—so this odd occurrence may not be a simple coincidence. I only hope that this furry vision was not the result of long hours spent in seclusion within the monastery archives stoking my imagination with the promise of gold and chocolate treasures. All work and no play makes the Scribe a dull boy, as they say. But, the last time I checked, hard work didn't make one hallucinate about talking rabbits. I suppose we shall learn the truth this weekend... Items *Chocolate Bunny *Golden Egg Weblinks * The Scribe Category:Special events Category:Easter